WHEN YOU LEFT
by danagirl3496
Summary: eli is off to college. he leavs clare in high school. eli told clare that he would come back on the weekend but he never did. clare had to tell him something very importent. Rated m read it read it
1. Chapter 1

WHEN YOU LEFT

Chapter 1

Clare's POV

He was going off to college to leave me here still in high school. I was 17. I gave him a hug and gave him one more kiss. I clenched onto his Dead Hand T-shirt for dear life. I didn't want him to go. I started to cry.

"I have to go but I'll be back on the weekend." He said.

He never came back he just wanted to get out of here. When he was going to come back I was going to tell him how much I love him. How much I cared about him and most of all I was going to tell him he was going to be a daddy.

That was two years ago. I'm 19 now and my name is Clare Edwards. I have a 2 year old son who looks just like his father Eli Goldsworthy. When I look at Cole Elijah Edwards-Goldsworthy I see Eli. He had Eli's eyes and his dark hair. Cole looks just his father and I love my baby boy.

I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Should I keep going or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Today is the day I'm packing to go to New York for Adams and Fiona's wedding. I can't wait to see Adam. I haven't seen him since Cole's first birthday. I'm one of the brides mates and Cole is the ring barer. He is going to look so cute in his suit. I have to pack every thing for my baby boy. I have 4 bags so far.

"AHHHHHHH mama mama mommy."

I go over it the play pen and pick up Cole.

"Hi Cole what's wrong." I said

"Mommy I hugry." He said

"Ok lets get some food for that tummy." I said as I put cole in the highchair.

DOOR BELL

"I'm coming

I open the door to see my best friend Alli. I haven't see her since she went off to college last year.

"Alli." I yelled I have her a hug.

"How have you been?" Alli asked

"Good I'm trying to pack for Adam and Fiona's wedding. I can't really get that much done with Cole and all.

"Your lucky I'm here cuz I'm going to take care of my godson" Alli said

"Really Alli thank you." I went to my room to pack I was in and out of Cole's room too.

Alli POV

When Clare was packing I was taking care of Cole. I haven't seen him since he was born. I can't believe how much he looks like his so called father. Eli Goldsworthy. For Clare's sake and Coles I hope he wiil never come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eli POV

When I look at my fans I still think of my blue eyes, Clare. I don't really know why I nerver went back that weekend. If I would have gone back I would have never went back to college I know that for a fact. I would have saw her face and said.

"Baby I'm not going back I'm staying here with you." I only went to college for a year then I dropped out and now I'm in a band called ALL BLACK. We are big hit in New York. I'm going to Adam and Fiona's wedding

PHONE RINGS

"Hello"

"Hay its Adam, your coming to the wedding right."

"Yeah I'm coming. What hotel is it at?"

Adam gave me the directions

"You staying in the hotel room for a week with a room mate."

"Cool who is it?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Alright I'll see you on Saturday man."

I started to pack my bags when my band mate Johnny came in.

"Hay Eli were going on tour in a month." He said.

"Cool can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clare's POV

I was getting Cole ready to go on the airplane. He was very excited about going on the airplane.

"Mama me going on airpwlane." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Cole your going on a airplane. When we get off the plane your going to see uncle Adam and Aunt Fiona"

"Yay" He said clapping his hand and smiling.

When we got to the airport it was crowded I had Cole in the stroller.

"I want to walk mommy." He said.

"No Cole there are too many people. I don't want you to get lost."

There were people looking at me. They were whispering. They were probably saying there is a teen with a baby she had ruined her life. I didn't I have a job at an office and I get payed a good money.

When we got on the plane Cole slept the whole time. That was good. He is a good baby.

We got off the plane I was holding Cole he was still a sleep.

"Clare" I turned to see Adam

"Adam hay." He gave me a hug.

"Hi Cole." Adam said.

"He is a little sleepy from the plane ride."

"Where are we staying?" I asked.

"In a hotel. You're going to be sharing with someone." He said.

"Who"

"I'm not sure yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eli's POV

When I got to the hotel I saw Fiona.

"Hi Fiona" I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hay how is life as a rock star treating you."

"Good really good."

"Cool your going to be staying in room 207." She said giving him the key.

"Alright thanks."

When I got to the room I saw that there are two beds. I wonder who I'm sharing the room with. I went to take a shower.

Clare's POV

When we got to the hotel I saw Fiona.

"Clare how have you been." She said as I put cole in the stroller.

"I'm fine" I said giving Cole his blue blanket.

"Hi Cole." Fiona said.

"Cole say hi." I said.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"So what room are we staying in." I asked adam.

"Your in room 207." He said giving me the key.

"Cool thanks." I said as I walking away.

Adam's POV

"Really hope this works Fi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

When I got to room 207 I took Cole out of the stroller.

"Mommy can I open the door?" He asked.

"Yes baby." I picked him up after folding the stroller.

"Put the key in the hole Cole." He did what I told him and I turned the key and open the door.

There stood Eli my ex. The father of my child. The man I still love. Standing without a shirt he had two tattoos one said blue eyes on his chest. Then I thought does he still love me. He didn't have a tattoo when he left two years ago. The other tattoo said ALL BLACK that was on his sholder. Then I remembered that he was in that band. He was the lead singer. I heard one of there songs it was called Blue Eyes. We stared at each other. Then he looked right at Cole who is in my arms. We didn't say anything.

Eli's POV

When I got out of the shower I was going to the gym down stairs. While I was getting dressed someone came into the room. Not just anyone it was Clare the girl I still love. She was holding a baby with black hair and green eyes. He looks like he is about 2 years old.

"Clare what are you doing in my room?" I said still looking at that baby she is holding.

"I'm not in your room your in my room." She said shifting the baby to her other hip.

Clare's POV

Oh my god I was not ready to tell him about Cole. I was never going to tell him about my baby boy. Now I'm going to have to tell him. After what he did to me when I was 17 I didn't want to see him ever again.

"Who's the kid?" He said looking right at Cole. Cole put his face into my chest he was shy.

"My son."

"Your married." He said looking down at the floor. He looked like he was going to cry.

Did he still love me. I kinda still love him.

"No I'm not married." I said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clare's POV

I walk in to the room not taking my eyes off of Eli

"So are you in the wedding." He asked.

"Yeah I'm a brides maid and Cole is the wedding to."

"Oh that's the kid's name. Yeah I'm in the wedding to I'm the best man."

"Really." I said as I put Cole on the bed.

I went to take out his pack and play.

ELI POV

Clare was taking out the kid's-I mean Cole's thing. Cole was sitting on the bed. He was crawling around on the bed. He went by the edge of the bed. He almost feel off the bed but I caught him. When I caught him he stared to laughing. Clare turned around.

"What happened?" She asked taking Cole from my arms.

"He almost feel off the bed." I said.

"Oh my god is he ok. Cole you ok baby." she said.

"Yews." He said looking at me.

"I caught him."

"Oh thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

Clare's POV

I was about to put Cole done when he put his hands he wanted Eli to hold him. I thought I am going to have to tell Eli about Cole being his son.

"Eli can you hold Cole while I put his pack and play together." I said handing him Cole.

"Yeah sure."

Eli POV

Clare handed me Cole. I sat on my bed and I put him down. He crawled onto my lap. He put his head on my arm. He was closing his eyes. Then he fell asleep. The father of that child is a very lucky guy. He is lucky to have Clare and Cole in his life. If I didn't leave Cole could have been my son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clare's POV

When I was done putting the pack and play together. I turned around to see Cole in Eli's lap. They looked so cute. That's it, I'm going to tell Eli that Cole is his son tonight. I take Cole out of Eli's lap and put him in the pack and play. I gave him his black bear.

"Eli can I Talk you outside?" I asked him

"Yeah sure." He said putting a shirt on.

When we got outside the room I took a deep breath.

"I'm just going to tell you this and try not to get mad at me ok. The reason why you don't know is because you never came back that weekend like you said that you would. Why didn't you come back. You saw how I was when you were leaving. I didn't wont to let you go. The only thing that I thought of was that you were coming back that weekend." I almost crying.

"I never came back because I was afraid that I'd want to stay and not going back to college. Clare I still love you. I've always loved you. Now looking back on it I should have came back. Now I'm too late. The father of Cole is a very lucky guy.

"You're the lucky guy Eli"

Eli's POV

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Your Cole Elijah Edwards - Goldsworthy's father."

When Clare told me that I was Cole's father I just looked at her.

"Why didn't you call or text me that you were pregnant." I said almost crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clare's POV

"I was afraid ok" I said crying

Then I head Cole crying. I go in the room and I see he was tan in the pack and play. He wanted his mommy to pick him up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cole.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh baby mommy's here mommy's here." I said cuddling him.

He would not stop crying.

"Cole what's wrong baby boy" I said.

"Aaaahhhhhhh"

Eli walked in the room.

"Can I hold him." he asked looking done at the floor.

"Yeah sure." I said handing Cole who was still crying over to Eli.

When Cole got into Elis arms he stopped crying. Cole looked up at Eli.

"Who are you?" He asked pulling on Elis shirt.

Eli's POV

I looked at Clare I didn't know what to say to Cole. Should I tell him that I'm his father or that im one of his mommy's old friends.

"Clare" I said not knowing what to say.

"Say what your name is." She said to me.

"I'm your daddy." I said to him.

When I said that Cole looked at me.

"Oh you look like a daddy."

I laughed and laid on the bed with Cole on my chest.

"What's you favorite color?" He asked me.

"Black what's yours?"

"Blue and black." He said laying his head on my chest.

Clare's POV

I was watching the two most important people in my life. They were talking. Eli was laying on the bed with Cole on his chest. They looked so cute. I walked over.

"Room for one more." I said looking at Eli.

"Of course Clare."

I laid done next to Eli I put my hand on Cole's back and rubbed it up and down to get him to fall a sleep. Eli put his hand over mine and moved his hand up and down. I looked into his green eyes and smile.

Eli's POV

Clare looked in my eyes and I looked into hers then I leaned in and I kiss her. She put her arms around my neck. I still had my hand on Coles back. He was asleep.

"Wow" Clare said looking into my eyes.

"I really do still love you. Do you still love me blue eyes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clare's POV

When Eli asked me if I still loved him I didn't know what to say. Should I say that I still love him. I don still love him.

"I still love you too Eli" I said.

He kissed me on the top of my head.

Eli's POV

I was about to go to sleep when I realized that I still had Cole on my chest. I picked him up and put him in the pack and play that Clare had him in before.

"You're really good with him." Clare said.

"Thank you." I said walking back to the bed.

"I saw your tattoos Eli." She said.

"You did?"

"I like the blue-eyes one is that for me?" She asked.

That was my first tattoo. That when I just joined All Black.

"Of course it's for you. You're my one and only blue eyes Clare." I said.

"I'm your one and only blues-eyes." She said.

Clare's POV

"Clare tell me about Cole."

"Alright. He loves to go to the park. He loves to draw. You already know what his favorite colors are. He is just like you even though he is two years old.

"Really he is just like me? Clare I think we should get some sleep we have to meet Adam and Fiona in the morning."

"Alright" I said getting off the bed and walking over to the other bed.

"Godnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clare's POV

When I got up. I didn't see Eli. I can't believe that I told him about Cole. I went over to Cole he was still asleep. I picked him up and put him on the bed and change his diaper. I went over to his diaper bag to get his clothes. I took out his blue shirt and black pants. I up his shirt on.

"Mommy" Cole said.

"Yes baby" I said putting his pants on.

Cole looked around. I think he was looking for Eli.

"What are you looking for baby boy." I said putting his shoes on.

"Daddy" He said looking around again.

I heard the door if the bathroom open I see Eli come out with a towel around his waist.

"You're up." He said going over to a draw to get a pare of boxers.

"Can you put on some pants?" I said looking away from him.

"I know that you think I'm sexy when I only have a towel on." He said.

Eli POV

When I got out of the shower Clare had Cole up and was dressed. He looked so cute. Clare looked like sexy when she was being a mom.

"I'm going to take a shower can you keep an eye on Cole for me." She asked.

"Daddy daddy." I hear Cole say.

I but on my boxer and black skinny jeans. I sit on the bed and put Cole in my lap.

"How did you sleep baby boy?"

"Good" He said putting his small hand on my tattoo.

"Blue" He said.

"Yeah blue and the other word is eyes."

When Clare came out of the shower she had a shirt with no back. She turned around to unfold the stroller and I saw her tattoo. It was a picture of baby and the date June 19th 2012.

"I like your tattoo."

"Um thanks."

"Is that Cole."

"Yeah when he was a 6 weeks old."

"Cool"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clare's POV

"Cole lets go in the stroller." I said.

"No no no no." He said.

"Cole lets go." I said trying to grab him but he ran.

I ran after him. He is laughing I can't believe that he thinks that this is funny. Then Eli went in front him and picked Cole up.

"Ready to go." Eli said.

"Yeah" I pushed the stroller. I had the blue baby bag on my shoulder. Eli was caring Cole. Cole had his head on Elis shoulder. They look so cute as they walked down the hall. They look like they are having father son time. When we got down the stairs I saw Adam and Fiona.

Adam's POV

Fiona and I are waiting for Eli Clare and Cole. We are going to do some last minute wedding stuff. I saw them coming. When I saw Eli he was caring Cole.

"OH MY GOD Fi it worked. Our plan worked. I can't believe that it worked."

"What?"

"Eli is holding Cole. She told him.

"They look like a cute little family."

"That family isn't going to last Eli is going on tour with ALL BLACK in a month." I said.

When Eli walked over.

"Hay man." He said.

"Hay so you know you're a dada."

"Yeah Clare told me last night."

"So are you ready to go." I said.

"Yeah" Eli and Clare said at the same time.

Clare took Cole from Eli and put him in the stroller. He started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked with my hands over my ears.

Eli POV

"He wants his daddy." Clare said.

I bent down and took him out of the stroller.

"What's wrong little guy."

"I no like stroller." He said.

I picked him up and he had his small hand on my chest. He is so little and so cute. He got the looks from me. I still can't believe that yesterday morning I was a single rock star. Now I'm a daddy to a two year old little boy. What am going to do I still have to go on tour in a few weeks. I can't leave Clare again. She will kill me. I just got her back I don't won't to loose here again and I really don't want to loose my baby boy. He seems to love me even though he just met me last night. I just me him and I love him too even though I missed two years of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clare's POV

When we went shopping me and Fiona went to go get some stuff for the wedding party. I took Cole with me. I wanted him to sleep in the stroller while I'm shopping. If he would have gone with Eli I know for a fact that Cole wouldn't sleep. That boy needs his sleep just like his father does.

"So Fi what color are the dresses." I asked.

"Oh they are blue." She said.

"Really that's a great color."

"Thanks."

When we were done shopping we were going to meet the guys for lunch.

Eli POV

"So do you like being a daddy?" Adam asked.

"It's alright." I said.

"So are you going on tour anytime soon." she asked.

"Yeah in a month."

"Did you tell Clare that your going on tour yet."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because of scared that she'll yell or leave me."

"I don't think that she'll do that."

"You don't know that."

"Your right Eli I don't know."

It was quiet for a minute.

"So are you nerves about the wedding."

"Yeah a little."

We passed a tattoo shop and I stopped.

"Eli your not thinking what I think your thinking are you."

"I'm thinking I'm going to get a tattoo with Clare's and Coles names on my back. What were you thinking? You should get a tattoo with Fiona's name on your chest."

"I'm not getting a tattoo and nether are you because we are going to be late to meet the girl and your son.

"I'm getting it tell Clare that I will meet her back at the hotel."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Clare's POV

I saw Adam coming I didn't see Eli. I wonder where he could be. Just my luck Cole started to cry. I bounced him on my lap. Adam came and sat next to Fiona.

"Where's Eli" I asked.

"He need to do something he said that he would meet you and Cole back at the hotel room." Adam said.

"Oh" I said looking down at Cole who is play with a toy that I gave him.

"So are you two getting nerves because the wedding is in 4 days." I said putting Cole back in the stroller he grabbed onto my shirt.

"No Cole let go" I said and he let go, he a really good baby most of the time.

"Yeah we are a little." Adam said holding onto Fiona's hand.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel because it's almost Coles nap time" I said putting the baby bag on my shoulder and leave the restaurant we were in.

Eli POV

I walk in the tattoo shop and go over to the desk.

"Hi I would like to get two tattoos." I said.

"Ok what would you like." The girl asked.

"I would like the name Clare in a red heart on my beck. Also I would like the name Cole in blue on my arm." I said.

"Alright come this way and we can get started."

I went over to the chair and sat. I took off my shirt because the girl was going to Clare's name first.

"I like your tattoo. It looks like the tattoo that the lead singer of All Back had" the girl said.

"Oh really it does. what if I told you the I was Eli Goldsworthy the lead singer." I said with a smile on my face.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE Eli. HOLY CRAP." The girl said.

"Hay what's your name?" I asked her.

"Jay." She said.

"That's a pretty name." I said.

"Thanks so lets get to tattooing." She said.

"Alright"

A few minutes went by and I was getting really bored. She was not even done with Clare's name yet and I still had to get Coles done.

"So who is Clare?" Jay asked.

"Um she my girlfriend." I said.

"How long have you been going out with her? She has to mean a lot to you, for you to get her name tattooed on your back." She said.

"We have been on and off since we were in high school." I said.

"Oh I'm done with the first one do you wont to see it." Jay asked.

"Yeah I do."

I got up and saw the name. I looked beautiful just like the real Clare.

"I really like it thank you." I said.

"Alright sit down so I can get started with the one on your arm." Jay said.

I said down and she started the tattoo that will sat my sons name. I really hope that Clare likes them. I think Cole will like it because it blue.

"Who is Cole?" Jay asked.

"He's my son." I said think of Cole the boy I only met two days ago.

"I didn't know that Eli from All Black had a son." She said.

"I didn't ether until two days ago." I said.

"How could you not know." She asked.

"His mom never told me about him." I said.

"Why would someone ever do something like that." She said.

"I didn't know. Bet I'm happy. He's only two so I can't see him grow up." I said.

"That's good and I'm all done." She said.

I look at it and I can't believe what I see it one of my best tattoos I have ever had.

"We thank you."

I gave Jay the money and said thank you for her tattooing me.

When I got back to the hotel I went back to the room. I walked in to see Clare playing with Cole on the bed.

"Why didn't you come to lunch with Adam Fiona , Cole and I?" She asked.

"I had to take care of something." I said taking Cole from her lap and sitting one the bed with Clare and Cole.

"What's kind of something." She asked taking Cole from me.

Clare's POV

"Eli don't tell me that you're doing drugs. If you are you are never going to see Cole ever again." I said almost in tears.

"Clare I'm not doing drugs." He said.

"Then what where you doing that you could not spend some time with your friends, your son and me." I said crying.

"I was doing this." He said.

Eli took off his shirt and he turned around and I saw a tattoo with my name in a red heart. Then he showed me a tattoo with Cole's name on it.

"That's what you were doing?"

"Yeah I would never do drugs. I just got you back in my life and I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose my little boy at all." He said.

Eli took Cole from and Cole saw his name. He pointed to it.

"Yeah daddy got your name on his arm in the color blue." Eli said to him.

Eli put Cole in the pack and play. Then he walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. In less the a minute our small kiss turned into a big make out session. Eli pulled me onto the bed. His tongue thrusted over my lips wanting to come into my mouth. I parted my lips letting him in. We had a tongue battle and he won. He was on top of me and I flipped us so that I was on top of him. I attacked his neck I kiss it for about 30 times.

"Oh Clare baby." He said.

"You like that." I said.

I kissed his lips and down his chest and I kissed his blue eyes tattoo a couple of time.

"I love you Eli." I said giving him another kiss.

"I love you too." he said.

"Mama" Cole cried.

That my like I have to take care of my little boy 24/7 I don't really get me time that much. But I'm happy that I'm not going to be doing this all by myself. I have my Eli back in my life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eli POV

Today was the day of Adam and Fiona wedding. Adam, Cole, Drew, Declan and I were putting on our suits. My suit is black with a blue tie. Cole's suit is black like mine but he had on a yellow tie. Drew's suit is black but his tie is pink. Declan's suit is black too but he has a red tie. Then Adam's suit is white with a black tie.

"Daddy why do I need to wear this?" Cole asked me as I tied his tie.

"Because we're going to a wedding buddy." I said and picked him up and put him on the bed.

"Adam are you ready?" I yelled Adam came out and was trying to tie his tie.

"Need some help?" I asked laughing.

"If you wouldn't mind yes." Adam said then I did his tie.

"What time do we have to be at the church?" I asked as I was getting Cole's shoes on.

"12:30" Adam said.

"Then we have to leave right know its 12:05. We have 25 minutes to get there." I said.

"WHAT. We need to leave right now." Adam said.

Clare's POV

"Fiona you look beautiful." I said handing her, her flowers.

Fiona's dress was plane white. It looked a lot like a Cinderella dress. My dress is blue and I have a blue bow in my hair. I'm walking down with Eli. Holly J is walking with Adam's brother Drew. Holly J's dress is pink. Anya is walking down with Declan. She her dress is red. Then there is the flower girl Fiona's cousin. Her dress is yellow. The ring barer is my Cole.

Eli POV

After the wedding we were on our way to the party. They had us come out in couples. First was Holly J and Drew.

"The brother of the groom and the best friend of the bride." The man said.

Next was Anya and Declan.

"The brother of the bride and best friend" Said the man.

Then it was Clare and I. she had her arm around mine and it felt so right.

"The best man and the made of honor." The man said.

Clare was smiling. Her smile made me smile.

"The flower girl and the ring barer" Said the man.

Then Cole came out he was smiling.

"Last but not least Mr. and Mrs. Adam Torres." The man said. Everyone clapped.

For their first dance they picked the song "I never Told you" by Colbir Caillat. They danced. It was really nice.

"Clare do you want to dance?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah I would." She said smiling then we danced. It was not long before Cole ran over and hugged Clare's legs.

"I want ta dance with mommy." Cole said.

"Alright buddy." I picked him up and Clare took him and danced with him. His head was on Clare's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eli POV

Today is the last day of my trip. Adam and Fiona's wedding is over. Now I get to go on tour with my band. The only problem is that I don't think I can just leave Clare and Cole. I just found out that I have a son. I'm not sure what to do. But I know for a fact that I still want to be in Cole's life.

"Clare is there any way that I could still be in Cole's life." I asked sitting on the bed.

"Eli I don't know the way that you come and go I don't think that it would be good for him." She said putting things into a suitcase.

"Clare then why don't you and Cole stay in New York with me?" I asked.

"I don't think I should I have my job and my mom and dad are back in Canada." She said looking at me.

"Come on please. I'm not going to be staying in New York. I am going to be going on tour so you can come along too." I said talking my shirts out of the closet.

"Eli a tour bus is not a place to raise a 2 and a half year old." She said picking up Cole.

"Bus I go on bus." Cole said over and over.

"Yeah bud daddy is going on bus you want to come with daddy." I said taking him out of Clare's arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said.

"See Clare he does want to come and live with me. Don't you want to be with me?" I asked her as I put Cole in the playpen.

"Eli I do want to be with you but I don't want it to be on a tour bus. I want it to be in a real house where Cole can grow up." She said getting mad.

"Clare is does not matter where we live as long as we are together right." I said trying to give her a hug but she pulls away from me.

"That's not the point Eli you are a big rock start and I am a mom. I need to do what is best for my son." She said sitting on the bed.

"So what is best for Cole is to take him away from his father that he just met. Clare that is the best parent I have ever seen." I said sarcastically.

"You don't know nothing about parenting." She said with tears in her eyes.

Now I feel bad that I am making the girl that I never stopped loving cry. I don't know what to do. I love my band and I love Clare and Cole too. I have to choose which I love more because I can't have both. I think I know what I am going to do. I hope it is the right thing to do.

"Clare stop crying look I know what I am going to do." I said giving her a hug.

Clare's POV

When Eli asked me if Cole and I would go on tour with him I thought that he went crazy. We can't bring a 2 year old on a tour bus.

I doubt that Eli's band mates would want a baby running around the bus. They would much rather have hot girls then their lead singer's baby mama and baby there.

I do want to go with Eli but I have to do what is best for Cole and that is to go back home to Canada. I know that he will miss Eli. I will miss him too. But maybe he will come and visit. He keeps asking to be in Cole's life so maybe just maybe we could be a family. Cole will be going to school soon and he will see his friends have a mom and a dad that are married and happy. When his dad is out still being a teenager in a band. Like I said I am going to miss him like crazy. I missed him when he never came back from college.

I'm going to miss him now too. But I am going have to do what is best for my baby boy. Even if that means not see Eli then I am going to have to do it.

"Really what are you going to do?" I asked as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm going to quit the band and come home to Canada with you and Cole." She said looking over at the play pen that Cole was in.

"Eli you don't have to do that." I said

"Yeah I know but I want to." He said

I looked into his eyes knowing that we are going to be a family. I lean in and kiss his lips softly. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. Eli is the best kisser. His lips were soft. I love the taste of his lips. Even 2 years without kissing him and he still gets too me.

"What's that for?" He asked all confused.

"For being you." I said to him.

"I should be me more often huh." he said and kiss me again.

"Mama mama mama." Cole yelled from the play pen.

"Yeah baby." I said walking over to the play pen and picked him up.

"I hungry." he said pointing to his belly.

"Ok Cole we will eat after mommy finished packing all our stuff ok." I said.

"Bottle" Cole yelled on the top of him lungs.

"Eli can you hand me Cole's baby bag its by the door. Thank you." I asked as I rock Cole.

Eli hand me Cole's bottle and he was a happy baby. Eli and I finished all the packing. Cole kept trying to get into Eli suitcase. Every time Eli put something in his suitcase Cole would take it out. I thought that it was funny. Eli was not amused with the act. I thought that it was cute that he didn't want his daddy to go anywhere. Cole is very smart for his age. Just like me and Eli.

"Why does he keep doing this Clare?" He asked

"I think he doesn't want you to go anywhere." I said taking Cole out of the suitcase for the tenth time.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said and took Cole from me.

"Cole buddy I'm not going anywhere. I'm packing so I can go home with you and your mommy. Would you like that? I'm going home with the two of you." He asked as he bounces Cole up and down.

"Eli I would not do that is I were you." I said trying not to laugh.

"Why not?" He asked then Cole spit up all over his dead hand shirt.

"Ewww that is just ewww." He said handing Cole to me.

"I told you not to do that." I said talking off Coles shirt and putting on a new one.

Eli POV

I can't believe my own son just spit up on me. Too make it even better it was on my favorite dead hand T-shirt. It was the one Clare got me when we were dating. I looked at the clock and Clare's flight was at 5 and it was 3 so that mean she and Cole have to go to the air port. I can't leave yet I have to see my condo here and get a house in Canada I think it is going to be a few weeks before I get to see my blue eyes and Cole again.

"Clare its 3 you have everything?" I asked putting on another shirt.

"Yeah I do." She said putting Cole into the stroller.

"He looks sleepy Clare." I said

"Eli can you grab that suitcase thank you." She asked as we left the room.

When we got to the airport Clare and I didn't talk much. I think that we both we sad. I hope that she believes that in a couple of weeks that I am going to be come back to her and Cole. I don't want to miss any more of this little boys life.

"Flight A52 to Canada is now boarding." The person at the desk said.

"So I guess I will see you in a couple of weeks then." I said giving her a hug.

"You sure that you are coming because I don't want to get my hopes and Cole's hope up that you are coming and you never show. Don't go that." She said trying not to cry.

"Clare I am not going to do that. I love you to much to go that again." I said bring her hand to my lips and kissed them.

"I love you too Eli." She said a kissed me.

My hand went around her waist. Clare arm went to my neck she was playing with the hair at the bottom of my neck. She pulled it lightly. And I pulled her closer to me. I felt like I could not get her closer to me. I didn't even want to let her go I wanted her to say here with me until I get everything done then we could go back as a family. But I know if I asked she would thing I was trying to keep her here.

"We have to go." She said kissing me one last time.

"Bye" I said as I watched her and Cole go onto the plane. I will be seeing the soon


End file.
